


Pepsi Max

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel is dead... but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi Max

It had been four years since Sam had watched helplessly as Lucifer plunged an Angel Blade into his boyfriends stomach. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock as his older brother grinned sadly, pulling the blade out with a swift motion before escaping the hotel, leaving the Winchester brothers standing, mouths agape. Dean hoping for Sam's sake that this was just another trick, that Gabriel wasn't actually dead.

Sam glided over to the angel, who was sprawled peacefully on the floor. We're it not for the giant burnt wing marks to either side of the golden haired man, he could have been sleeping.

But angels don't sleep, and Sam had witnessed the murder with his own eyes. He fell to his knees and bent over Gabriel, holding his angel's corpse, tears silently streaming down his face.

He was cursed, that was the only answer. Everyone he tried to start a relationship, everyone he loved, always ended up dead. Castiel had shown up and stared blankly at his brother's body, Dean had reached out and held Cas' hand, squeezing it gently before Cas spoke up.

"I must take him back to heaven." Cas said apologetically to Sam, kneeling next to him and staring straight at the still crying Winchester. Sam wanted to yell at Cas for not caring, but when he looked into Cas' bright blue eyes, he saw sadness and confusion. Sam realized that while he had lost his boyfriend, Cas had lost his brother, to the hand of his other brother. Sam cast a glance at Dean and recalled how he had felt when Dean died, he shook his head sadly before pulling a very surprised Castiel into an awkward hug.

Cas looked questioningly at Dean as Sam pulled away and watched Sam lean over Gabriel once more, whispering something into his ear and placing a chaste kiss on the Trickter's lips.

"I will always love you Gabriel. You will always be my trickster."

Now Sam was sitting at the table in the motel room he was renting, Dean and Cas were in their room next door.

"Oh Deeeaan...."

"Cas, oh! Yes! CAS!!"

Sam huffed and pulled out his headphones, blaring his music in an attempt to block out the sounds from next door. He minimized the tab on his laptop and gazed at the smiling face, staring gleefully back at him.

The picture was of him and Gabriel on one of their first dates. Gabe had shot them back in time so that Sam could meet Ghandi, afterwords they had gone to Ancient Rome. They were dressed in togas, Sam's arm was draped around Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel's arm was wrapped around his waist. Sam was playfully kissing Gabe's cheek as Gabe took the photo, a wide happy grin on his handsome face. Anyone who saw the picture knew that they were in love.

Sam stared at the face of his deceased boyfriend and closed his eyes as the memories flooded back. Gabriel had succeeded in always making Sam happy. Even after fights, Gabe would show up with fresh strawberries or some other kind of sweet fresh fruit.

Stuck in his daydream, he barely registered that his song music had stopped, or the angry shouting coming from next door. Suddenly, Dean burst in wearing nothing but a sheet, followed by a very flustered yet happy Castiel, who wasn't wearing anything.

"Uhm, Cas..." Sam coughed pointedly averting his gaze. He heard Dean curse and when he turned back around, both Dean and Cas were attempting to hide their junk with the flimsy hotel sheet. Sam rolled his eyes and snorted at the sight.

"Sammy, have you uhm... have you had any visitors tonight?" Dean asked, glaring at Cas who was slowly pulling the sheet away from Dean.

"Yes actually, I had two naked lunatics barge in here just a minute or two ago," Sam replied rolling his eyes.

"No I meant..."

"He meant have you seen me." A familiar voice said from somewhere behind Sam.

Sam's hazel eyes widened as he turned around. There stood Gabriel, his Gabriel! His archangel, his trickster, the love of his life! Sam didn't bother to stop the joyful tears from streaming down his face as he ran over to Gabe and swooped him up, holding on to him tightly, afraid to lose him.

"Gabriel! I thought you were dead!" He sobbed, clutching the archangel flush against his tall body, burning his face in the golden hair he had missed for so long. Gabe smelled just the same as ever, like cinnamon and sugar mixed with a hint of pumpkin. Sam held on tighter and relaxed slightly when he felt Gabriel's arms tangle around his torso.

"Chill Sammy, I just took some time off and did some Pepsi Max commercials, no biggie," Gabriel joked, as he looked up into Sam's eyes. Gabriel brought his hand up to cup Sam's cheek and stood on his tiptoes as he guided Sam's face down to meet his own. Their kiss started out slow but quickly turned into a hungry, messy, arousing one, with their tongues tangling together, reclaiming each other's mouths.

Sam heard Dean groan something about him and Gabe having an unhealthy relationship, and promptly flipped his older brother off before breaking away from Gabriel long enough to kick Dean and Cas out and advise them to wear earplugs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
